


Taking Apart Normal

by Mswriter07



Series: Taking Apart Normal [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding his Alpha is just the tip of the iceberg, now Brian's got to go undercover to find a group of hijackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Apart Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells and Casey_Wolfe for the evil cookies and brownies to get this finished. :P Love you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> LJ Link to wolf pic that inspired pieces of this story. 
> 
> http://mswriter07.livejournal.com/26784.html

The following Monday, Brian walked back into his precinct and went to his office. Looking over the case files in his 'in'box when he noticed Tanner hovering by his door. "Whatcha need boss?" Brian asked as he looked up from his work.

Tanner looked over his protege and asked, "How was your weekend? You haven't answered any call since Friday night."

"I was busy." Brian replied as he leaned back over his desk.

Tanner noticed the scar on his collarbone and asked, "Busy with your Alpha? Is that why you seem rested and not ready to tear everything to pieces like you've been doing the last year."

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Brian replied simply as he flipped one of his steno pads open to check some notes he made.

"Have you bonded with your Alpha yet?" Tanner asked carefully as he sat in the seat across from Brian's.

Brian looked at his boss and said, "No not like that. We're taking our time. The sex though is some of the best I've ever had."

With Tanner's look of disgust, Brian snickered. "No more questions about that. Glad things are working out for ya. I know you're already a Detective but an undercover case came across my desk over the weekend that you might be interested in."

Brian folded his hands over his papers and he asked, "What undercover assignment could I possibly be interested in?"

"It involves the racing scene, a scene you're already familiar with, dealing with a team of precision drivers hijacking semis on the interstate. We don't really have much information but the truckers are starting to arm themselves so we want to catch them before anyone gets hurt."

"Leave it and I'll think about it. I've got a lot on my own plate with my cases." 

"I know. Let me look over it today and I'll let you know if I'll take it."

"That's all I ask and if you do take it then I'll be having our FBI liaison meeting with us first thing in the morning."

"Okay. I'll look it over." Brian said as he went back to his job and Tanner dropped the file on the corner of his desk. 

An hour after Tanner left Brian finally got around to looking over the hijacking folder and saw what Tanner was saying about him already immersed in the scene and he could help catch who it was that was robbing the trucks. What he didn’t know was that he’d be putting his happiness on hold.

On the way out of the station Brian stopped by Tanner’s office and said, “I’ll take the case.” In three weeks time those would be the four words he’d regret most.

That night at dinner Brian was distracted thinking about the case he took and what it could possibly do to his career - if he caught the team doing it then he’d have another promotion in the bag and if he failed then he had a feeling he’d be back to patrolman or worse for some reason. He shuddered at that particular thought and Dom looked at Brian concerned. “You okay Brian?”

Brian looked at Dom and said, “Yeah. Sorry. Thinking of work is all.”

“What’s going on there? Anything interesting?” Dom asked as he dipped his bread in a garlic butter sauce.

Brian took a bite of his own bread and thought of how to reply to Dom’s question. He decided to be vague starting out as he would technically be undercover. “I’m just thinking about a case I got today. I’m working out a plan in my head.”

“Well what is it? We can try and help.” Dom suggested.

“If I need any help I’ll let you know.”

“Can’t say anything, can ya?” Mia asked as she pulled the lid off the dessert she made.

Brian glanced around the table and saw the level of distrust was high even with Dom and Mia in his corner. “I’m sorry. I can’t talk about active cases.”

“That’s alright.” Dom said as he put more food on his plate. He was plotting how to get Brian to talk easier and he’d probably resort to the low tactics of sex and get him to spill more than just his come if Dom had his way.

The next morning, Brian walked into Tanner’s office first thing and saw a big black guy sitting on the corner of Tanner’s desk, much to Tanner’s dislike and Tanner said, “Glad you could make it O’ Conner.”

“Lieutenant.” Brian said.

“You must be our UC for this assignment.” The black guy stated.

“Yeah I decided to take the case.” Brian said easily as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tanner said pointing to the man on the corner of his desk, “Brian this is Agent Bilkins with the FBI. Agent Bilkins this is Detective Brian O’ Conner.”

Bilkins looked at Tanner and said in a not so quiet voice, “You said he was an Omega. He doesn’t act like one.”

Tanner just sat back and Brian took charge. He had Bilkins pushed against the wall with his shirtfront in Brian’s fist before Bilkins could insult him even more and he growled, “My status has nothing to do with this case or anything else I’ve worked. That’ll be the only mention you get without my fist in your face so watch your mouth more carefully. Do you understand?” 

Bilkins looked over Brian’s features and noticed the scar that was still pink and puckered where Dom would reopen it and close it again. “Found your Alpha?”

“Not that it’s your business but I have and I won’t put up with any of your bullshit.”

Bilkins, the Beta, held his hands up in surrender and he felt Brian loosen his grip but not let go completely. “I understand Detective.” Bilkins said as he tried to shrink into the wall.

Brian let go of Bilkins and he turned to Tanner. “I’ve got my in already. Just call if you need to meet or have a question. I’ll report what I pick up when I come into work since most everyone knows I’m a cop. Why change my routine.”

“Makes sense Brian. Thanks for doing this. It would’ve taken a month to prep someone who’s not familiar with the racing scene to begin with.” Tanner said with a small smile.

Bilkins looked at Brian and said, “So you’re just going to observe?” He looked between Tanner and O' Conner wondering if the two men were trying to play him or not.

 

Brian looked at Bilkins and said, “Yeah. I’m already in so why upset the status quo until I have hard evidence.”

"He's got a point." Tanner said deflecting Bilkins attention from Brian to himself.

Bilkins just threw his hands in the air and said, "I'll be in contact." Then he left the police station and Brian got to work.

That night Brian went back to Dom's house like he was on auto pilot for his destination and just walked in like he lived there. He caught it at the last second and wanted to bang his head against the wall for being an idiot but in his small distraction he found himself pinned to the wall and Dom's tongue down his throat. Brian fell into the kisses and wrapped his arms around Dom's neck as Dom moved down to his chin and throat snarling quietly. Whoever Brian was around today Dom didn't want him near in the future - too bad Brian would be coming home with that scent for the next few weeks.

Dom pushed Brian's jacket off and then started pulling his shirt free of his jeans as he broke the skin along the bite mark again and closed it back up. Brian moaned and tried to press closer to Dom but Dom was working on getting his clothes off and they weren't even in his room yet. Brian worked on pulling Dom's tank top off since their mouths weren't connected at that moment. It was only fair that Brian get to enjoy the view like Dom did. 

When the two were down to their jeans, Dom lifted Brian up off the floor and Brian wrapped his legs around Dom's waist as they went back to kissing each other. Dom had Brian pressed against the wall so his hands could be free to roam and they went to Brian's jeans where Dom pulled the button loose and then worked on unzipping the material as much as he could. Brian pulled away and said, "Bedroom now."

"You're awful demanding." Dom rumbled as he kissed along Brian's jaw.

Brian stilled Dom and looked him in the eye. "I didn't pummel you into a wall wanting to get into your pants as soon as you opened the door. I think you're being demanding." 

"You're right." Dom said as he kissed Brian deeply. In between kisses, Dom said, "Been thinking of your ass all day."

"Me too." Brian gasped as Dom nipped at his shoulder and his head hit the wall. 

Dom's free hand worked Brian's leaking dick out of his pants through the space he made and he started a slow motion of jacking Brian off. Brian arched his back and swallowed a moan as he gripped Dom's shoulders and Dom latched onto one of Brian's nipples. The action caused Brian to ground down against Dom's own erection and he moaned through his clenched jaw. Brian dropped to his feet and Dom kept up the motion on his dick as Brian worked his way into Dom's pants and pulling him out. Dom growled and pulled Brian into another kiss as they got each other off.

Right before Dom and Brian came a voice interrupted their tryst against the wall. "Fuck..."

Their hands stilled and Dom swallowed a growl that wanted to escape. He turned his head to glare at Vince and Vince held his hands up as he backed out of the living room. Brian had his eyes closed catching his breath as Dom took care of Vince. He felt Dom start again with the hand job and he mewled before he pulled Dom into another kiss. Dom grinned against his mouth and said, "Now we can go to our room."

"About time." Brian said as he extracted himself from Dom's arms and grasp much to his dick's complaint. He left his already discarded clothes on the floor and started up the stairs only to have Dom catch him by the waist half way up the stairs. Dom yanked Brian's jeans off his hips and he saw Brian's breath hitch as Brian braced himself for what was coming. He felt Dom push himself inside his slick entrance and that Dom had his hands braced against the wall and the stair rail. Brian kept his knees locked on the step they were on to keep Dom balanced and he had his hands braced a few steps higher so he could thrust back against Dom. 

Dom leaned over Brian's shoulder and whispered, "You're not coming yet. I've still got plans for you."

Brian groaned and had to grip himself so he wouldn't come just yet. Dom pounded against him a few more times before he exploded inside and he collapsed against Brian's back. Brian panted, "We didn't make it to the bedroom."

Dom chuckled and said, "Still not done yet. Upstairs. Now." 

Brian rested his head against a step and groaned as Dom pulled himself out and smacked his ass to get him going. Brian moved to stand back up but Dom stopped him with his hands on his hips and kissing his lower back. Brian wanted Dom to bury his tongue in his ass but he wasn't going to ask - he wanted Dom to do a lot of things but Dom wasn't the Omega so he'd hold his requests back and keep them in his head.

He went upstairs and Dom joined him in their room a moment later after he shut and locked his door. All Brian could do was lay back on the bed and pray he survived bonding with Dom. His senses were all over the place and he hoped Dom would just fuck him and not get all feely on him. Dom laid next to him and ran his nose and mouth from the top of his head to his feet inhaling Brian's unique scent and taking Brian's dick between his lips had the intended effect - Brian arched off the bed and came down Dom's throat with a mangled moan mixed in with a howl. 

Dom moved back up Brian's body and said, "You're mine, you know that?"

Brian caught his breath and looked at Dom before averting his eyes quickly - you couldn't hide much from your Alpha. "Yeah I know Dom."

Dom propped himself better on his side and he asked, "Why all the anxiety Brian? I could smell it from the stairs when you left me." 

Brian turned on his side away from Dom and mumbled, "It's work and then I met you and now life just got really complicated." He knew he was trying to distract Dom with his still sticky ass but Dom was focussed in on Brian and why he was feeling the way he was feeling.

"I know your job is a pain in the ass sometimes but you need to let me take care of you now. We're here and having really great sex and by the end of the heat have one of the most beautiful bonding ceremonies I've ever been to in my life."

Brian turned back over and he pierced Dom with a look that any other Alpha would have knocked him clear across the room for and he growled, "Yes great sex, the best sex I've ever had but I've got to go to my boss tomorrow and tell him that I need heat suppressants because I can't do what you're asking me to do right now. Not in the middle of an active case that needs most of my attention."

"Brian everything will be alright. You're here now, you're becoming my second, whatever is bothering you you can tell me and we'll get through it together." Dom said as he scratched the back of Brian's neck causing Brian to relax marginally.

"Dom you don't understand." Brian said pulling away and pulling his pants on. He went to the door and flipped the lock when he felt the shift in the air.

Dom was on him literally, pinning him to the door, his teeth sunk into Brian's neck while Brian growled and tried to push Dom off of him. Dom let up on his grip but kept Brian pinned firmly to the door and snarled in his ear, "Get back in bed or you'll be a lot worse off in the end."

Dom let Brian go and Brian glared at him as he shoved him hard out of the way. Dom caught Brian's wrist and said, "Strip and sit on the edge of the bed. You want to make this harder than what it should be, I'll make it harder." 

Brian kicked his pants back off and sat down where Dom wanted him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he kept the glare on his face. Dom moved over to where Brian was scowling at him and he tilted Brian's chin back enough for him to lean down and give him a kiss. He worked Brian back to where he's lying on the bed again and he kept up his kisses until he heard Brian moan before he took things up a few notches. 

Once they were back on the same wavelength, Dom made love with Brian until he worked him into falling asleep. They had a run scheduled that night and Dom wanted Brian to sleep through the night so he didn’t have to worry about him much. Dom stroked Brian’s hair and back and talked to him in his low gravelly voice. He hoped this run was as smooth as the others as he didn’t want to have to be around Johnny Tran for too long - he had his mate to take care of now.

Dom finally let Brian go back to work two days later with the strict promise not to interrupt their bonding process. Brian agreed reluctantly but he had his own plan, he just hoped he could pull it off. In the span of the weekend Brian found that he really did love Dom but he was telling the truth about work being a main priority to not bond completely - at least currently. He didn’t know when if ever would be a good time but they’d figure it out. For an Omega, Brian could hide with the Alphas until he’d have a heat but those were few and far between. 

He walked into Tanner’s office and Tanner looked over his appearance. “Rough few days?”

Brian fell into a chair across from Tanner and said, “I tried leaving a couple of days ago....”

“And that’s why you didn’t come into work. Do you want me to get you suppressants?”

Brian swallowed, “I do but he’d smell them on me. He made me promise not to go that route before he’d let me come here to work.” Brian growled as he ran his hands through his hair trying to figure out another delay tactic that didn’t involve medicine - too bad he didn’t know it’d come from a semi, Vince, and killing Johnny Tran.

“Just do your best Brian. Bonding is the easiest way he can think of to protect you.”

“Yeah well I’m not getting a good feeling about any of this and he wants me under his thumb and you know that isn’t me.” Brian replied wearily.

“Well figure out a way to appease him and see what you can find out about this case so that it can be closed for good. Those truckers are starting to arm themselves and whoever is doing the running won’t have their luck hold out too much longer.”

“I know. Everything is just piling up and I’m trying not to crack. Dom’s been trying to get my latest case out of me and I can’t tell him and he knows something big is going on.”

“That’s good that you haven’t told him just keep in mind all the possible players and what you’re trying to close out.” Tanner said as he looked over Brian’s haggard appearance. 

“I know. I’ve got the Asian gang case, the truckers, a possible murder related to all of this and finding my Alpha all in one very long demanding weekend.” Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony that was occurring in his life currently.

“That’s a lot of work so if you want to use the conference room at the end of the hall it’s yours until this case is solved.”

Brian stood up and said, “Thanks.” Then Brian went to his office and gathered up all of his files on his case work to take to the conference room. He spent most of the day piecing together three of the cases because they seemed related. He had the local racing community to look at for the hijackings, the Asians were possibly the fences to get rid of the product, and the murder was bugging the hell out of him because it seemed related but could’ve been a separate case altogether.

Tanner dropped food and coffees off to Brian throughout the day so he’d remember that he needed to eat and drink especially since it seemed he was experiencing a bit of a rough time not being a typical Omega towards his Alpha - Brian was headstrong and knew what would work best for him but now he had his Alpha to worry about and his workload on top of everything. Tanner almost felt bad for Brian but knew he could handle what was thrown at him. 

Brian seemed to be at the races every night that week thanks to Dom going and doing his thing. Brian raced a couple of times but he stuck mainly to watching the crowds and trying to catch information about the going ons of the racers. Brian stuck close to Dom and his group of people as he was in his heat and the bonding was getting stronger. People knew he was Dom’s and those who respected Dom kept things strictly friendly with Brian and if Brian didn’t think something was right he let his own Alpha like tendencies show and they backed off. Brian kept his lover in sight though at all times.

Dom was proud of how easily Brian kept everyone at bay knowing he was in heat. Dom could also tell that Brian was sticking to his word of not taking the suppressants as Brian started to come onto him every time he walked in the door from work and in the mornings before they got going for the day but he also knew Brian was distracted by his work and that was taking some of the bonding time between them. He loved Brian and it had only been a week since he met the man - he just hoped that Brian didn’t do anything stupid.

Johnny Tran walked over to Dom’s small group of misfits and eyed Brian as he leaned against Dom’s car. Dom was pressed against Brian’s side with his arm around his waist pulling in his scent and nuzzling along his hairline. When Dom caught Johnny’s scent he looked up and let out a growl as he moved in front of Brian. “What the hell do you want Johnny?” 

“Remember what we talked about? Is your pup going to be joining you?” Johnny sneered as he eyed Brian again.

“No. He’s not going to be there. Now back off and I’ll call you later.” Dom towered over Johnny getting him to scamper off.

When Johnny was out of sight Dom went back to holding Brian and kissing along his neck and mating mark and he wanted to growl and snap when Brian pushed him away. Brian held his stance and asked, “What the hell is Tran talking about?”

Dom glared at Brian and asked, “How do you know who Tran is?”

Brian could see the wheels trying to turn in Dom’s head. “Every racer knows Tran and you. Oh and tell him that if he calls me a pup one more time he won’t know what hit him.” Brian yelled moving away from Dom as Dom tried to grab his arm. Brian looked at Dom and growled as he started to change into his wolf form so he could run off his temper. 

The racers and Dom watched in fascination as Brian managed to change from his Southern California tan with his blonde hair, and piercing ocean blue eyes to a wolf that wasn’t too small, was arctic white with silver tipping his fur and the same shade blue for his eyes. Dom wanted to join Brian but when Brian looked at him with a glare and a growl he decided he’d give him time to cool off before he went to find him.

After Brian took off into the city avoiding all the main roads, everyone looked at Dom. He didn’t know how to take that Brian could willingly shapeshift to his wolf as the moon wasn’t too big and that’s what gave them their main strengths. Dom had to wonder what brought about an Omega that powerful into their midst and that they seemed destined to mate for life. He knew others who mated but their bonds were nowhere near what he was feeling currently - he just hoped that Johnny was almost done with what he wanted so he could be the mate that Brian truly needed and wanted. His thoughts were on overdrive so he just ran his hands over his head and sighed as he got back into race mode waiting until it was time to call Johnny about their run that night. 

Brian ran like the wind to a patch of trees he knew was nearby and fell on the ground as he caught his breath. He didn’t want Dom to be involved with Tran but he got the feeling that he was in deep. He worked out three nights already that Dom had left him thinking Brian was passed out from the sex and his work day but Brian laid awake each time waiting for Dom to come back. He knew after Tran’s confrontation that something was going to happen that night. He just hoped Dom was careful. He could try and warn Dom to be careful but then he wasn’t supposed to know about any of the things going on. He let out a loud growl and scared the birds that were sleeping nearby in the trees. He knew he’d figure out something he could do to help but realistically the plans would need him not be tied to Dom as the last thing he needed was feelings of sickness or heartache to hinder his plans. 

When he cooled off he headed for his own house for the first time since he met Dom. He wanted to go back to Echo Park but he headed in the direction of Huntington Beach. He had a small house a couple of miles from the water. The further he went from Echo Park the more sad he felt and right then he knew he couldn’t see Dom. The bond was already really deep and he would think they were already fully bonded if it wasn’t for not having a bonding ceremony yet and the bonding sex that came after. The heat he was in was nothing compared to the sex after a bonding ceremony. He would be off work indefinitely until all his hormones went back to normal and Dom could walk further than two feet away from him without turning around and pouncing on him again. It was also the highest risk time for him to conceive a baby and that while he wanted that one day it was too much to think about at the moment. 

He got to his house and went to the back door where he changed back into human form and found his spare key under a loose brick and worked the back door opened. He went inside and went directly to his room so he could sleep as the walk tired him to his bones. As he collapsed onto his bed, missing Dom’s scent immediately, he whimpered. His phone sounded in his pocket and he found Dom’s name on the ID - he ignored the call and turned his phone on silent. 

Two days later he dragged himself into work and into the conference room with the door locked. He looked over everything he had on his cases and shook himself not wanting to believe where the pieces linked. His mate was the ringleader for the hijackings and Johnny Tran was selling the merchandise stolen. He didn’t want to think of the third case so he put that one out of his mind and worked on how he could save Dom and bring Tran down even if they couldn’t be together for a while. He would have to show up for Race Wars to see how things played out there and hopefully he could warn Dom to stop and just leave LA - that would be his challenge to get Dom to leave without him. 

That afternoon Brian looked up from his computer in his office and saw Dom standing in the doorway. Brian wanted to growl but he facepalmed his face and Dom moved into Brian's personal space quickly. He had Brian against the wall with his wrists pinned with one hand and the other wrapped around Brian's neck. 

Dom growled, "Where do you get off not saying a damn word and disappearing like that?"

Brian glared at Dom and let out a warning growl the best he could with not a lot of air.

Dom tightened his hold and bared his teeth. Brian still didn't back down as he kept the glare on full force. Dom let go of Brian's neck and replaced his hand with his mouth and started biting at the scarred area on his mate's throat. Brian didn't want to succumb to the feelings that the claiming was doing but Dom nipped him just right and he groaned and bucked in pleasure. 

As Dom worked on his throat, Brian's boss Lt. Tanner walked into his office. Tanner looked at the scene and immediately knew the situation. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and Dom let go of Brian's throat while he turned his glare on Tanner. "What do you want?"

"O' Conner find me when you're done." Tanner said and walked out of Brian's office.

Dom looked at Brian and said, "You have a smart boss."

"Yeah he's pretty smart." Brian said as he bucked against Dom's palm planted on his groin.

"Do you want me to close your door?" Dom asked as he nipped at Brian's throat. Brian bucked into Dom's palm and tried to respond as Dom chewed on his throat but his head fell against the wall and he moaned in pleasure. Dom pulled away just enough to order, “Hands and knees on the floor. I’m going to go lock the door.” He let go of Brian completely and Brian let out an undignified whimper. Dom pointed to the floor by the small couch and Brian moved quickly as Dom closed his door and locked it.

Brian shivered as he watched Dom close the door and flip the lock before he made his way back to where he was kneeling on his knees and hands. Dom knelt behind him and ran his fingers over Brian’s back. Brian felt Dom’s wolf nails scraping against his back and he arched into the touch. Dom leaned over Brian and laced their fingers together pinning Brian in position. He whispered, “You’ve been a bad boy Brian and I’m going to fix that today.”

Brian tried to buck Dom off of him but Dom stayed planted where he was kneeling and kept Brian still. Brian panted, “What are you going to do?”

Dom felt the hitches in Brian’s chest and back and he growled, “No more fucking around. We’re going to bond completely today and then you’re going to take a nice long vacation “

That sentence gave Brian the strength to roll Dom onto his back. He pinned Dom’s hands and he looked at him. Dom could see everything swirl around in his smoky blue eyes and his face. “I can’t yet.”

“Yes you can and yes you are.” Dom stated gruffly letting some of his wolf come out.

Brian shook his head and said, “Dom I can’t.” Then he was out the door of his office before Dom even had a chance to move from the floor. He would catch Brian some time today that much he knew and they would have a bonding ceremony that night. Their connection was already very strong and Dom didn’t like that Brian was still able to pull some Alpha moves out of his Omega ass, but thinking of his ass, Dom couldn’t wait for the bond to be completed as he felt like a teenager around Brian.

Brian wandered around the neighborhood his precinct was in and let his mind wander. He circled back around to his car and found Dom leaning against the driver’s side door. Brian sighed as he knew Dom wouldn’t be shook off so easily. He looked around and didn’t see anyone so when he walked up to Dom he wasn’t surprised when Dom pinned him to his car and went back to kissing him. Brian tried to pull away so he could breathe but Dom wasn’t going to let him until he was good and ready. Dom feeling Brian gasp for air in between their kisses moved his assault down the side of his throat and his teeth found the mating mark where he bit down hard enough to cause Brian to whimper. 

Brian let out a low whine as Dom asserted himself again and Brian was having trouble holding himself back. He wanted to give in but he couldn’t - Dom kept his teeth locked in place and let out his own warning growl. “Dom, please let go?” Brian said.

Dom growled again.

Brian felt some of his earlier anger rise to the surface and he worked his wrists out of Dom’s grip and he grabbed the back of Dom’s neck. “Let go Dominic.”

The growl that Brian let out had Dom tripping back as far as Brian’s arm would let him. “What the fuck is the problem?”

Brian glanced around the parking lot and still didn’t see anyone but he wasn’t going to test his theory that they were alone. “Get in the car. We need to talk.”

As Dom moved to the passenger seat of the car he wanted to punch Brian but he let it go for a minute so that he could hear what Brian had to say. When Brian got in the car Dom said, “Talk.”

Brian glared at Dom and pulled out of the parking lot heading for the mountains. He wanted to have this chat where if it escalated like he knew it probably would they could shift without worry because he needed to get his point across. Dom went to put his hand on Brian’s thigh but Brian let out a warning growl as he sped up and weaved through traffic. Dom moved his hand back and crossed his arms angrily. Brian could hear Dom mumbling under his breath but he didn’t care. Dom acted like he was the only one affected by not bonding but he’d show him. 

Once Brian got them into the mountains he parked his car in a clump of trees and he got out of the car and waited on Dom before he walked up a nearby path. He didn’t stop until he came upon a clearing and sat on one of the boulder like rocks. Dom spit out, “Are you going to talk cause if you aren’t then we could be doing other things.”

Brian saw Dom kept himself out of his reach and he wanted to grin but he kept to the reasons he wanted them to talk. Brian looked up at Dom and said, “My work case you wanted to know about; well it’s you. That’s why we can’t bond. I’ve been trying to plan our escape routes.”

Brian held Dom’s gaze as the wheels turned in Dom’s head and Dom said trying to play stupid, “What’s me?”

“Stop what you’re doing Dom. They don’t have enough evidence to charge you or the team with anything serious and I’ve been withholding information so I could be charged with aiding and abetting. See why we can’t bond just yet Dom? I want to but we can’t yet.”

“So you’d kill your entire career to go on the run with us?”

“I’d have to run another direction. I couldn’t follow you.”

“That’s bullshit Brian. We can bond and leave tonight.” Dom said as he sat next to Brian.

“No Dom. We can’t do that. Not until we’re safe.” 

“We’ll never be safe Brian. Come with me.” Dom said as he wrapped an arm around Brian.

Brian let himself feel for a minute and sunk into Dom’s embrace. He nuzzled Dom’s throat and he whispered, “I love you Dom. You know that right?”

“I know Brian. I love you too.” Dom said as he carded his fingers through Brian’s hair and kissed the top of his head. 

While Dom had Brian in an agreeable mood, not fighting him, he tipped Brian's chin up and kissed him gently. Brian gave in and climbed on to Dom's lap and nipped at his lover's lips, Dom moaned and kept a loose hold on Brian and let him lead. Brian seemed to enjoy the momentary shift in power and he deepened the kisses. His hands found their way to their pants and he unzipped them.

Dom jumped feeling Brian pull his pants apart and his own without missing a beat. He pulled away for a second and managed to get out, "Bri what are you doing?"

"One last love making session." Brian said as he yanked on Dom's pants.

"Not the last baby." Dom gasped as he lifted his hips.

Brian made sure to get his own pants passed his knees and he said, "Lay back Dom."

"Not going to fuck me are you?" Dom bit out.

Brian saw the apprehension and pulled Dom into a few gentle kisses as he whispered, "Not the time or place for that yet."

Dom let the statement go as Brian straddled Dom’s lap better and pushed himself down onto Dom’s dick. Dom fell back onto his elbows and Brian worked himself into a comfortable position to drive both he and Dom nuts as he rode Dom. Dom couldn’t believe how slick Brian got for him and the ease that he had handing over some base control to Brian as Brian worked them closer to their first orgasm that day. Dom was going to keep Brian as long as he could before Brian fought against nature and left him. 

As crazy as it seemed Dom hoped his and Brian’s bond was strong enough to do the impossible as they weren’t officially bonded yet. He needed Brian to have a piece of him while they were on their different paths so that Brian didn’t forget about him. With those thoughts in mind Dom gripped Brian’s hips and worked them both to completion on the rock they were currently laying on. After that Dom slipped out of Brian only to roll them to the ground and start fucking him again. He kept Brian’s mouth busy and tried to bury himself each thrust. Brian moaned as Dom kept hitting his sweet spot and the amount of come Brian could feel building up even though Dom didn’t soften at all. He kept his arms and legs wrapped around Dom’s body and gave into nature enjoying himself. 

A few minutes after Brian let things go according to plan, his brain started firing on the signals he needed to fire on, and he pulled out of the kiss Dom had him in. He panted, "Dom please? We need to stop."

Dom had moved to kissing along Brian's jawline and throat and he thrust extra hard a couple of times when Brian pulled out of the kiss. "Brian..." Dom groaned as he felt both of them reach another orgasm. He almost wished Brian was like other Omegas and be submissive but it was almost schooled out of him at the police academy. That time Dom slipped out of Brian as Brian kissed him gently and worked them onto their sides. Dom felt the shift in power and growled in the back of his throat. He pinned Brian back on the ground holding his hands in one hand. Dom looked at Brian closely and he asked, "What has you so scared?" 

Brian bared his teeth and he growled. Dom just knocked his hands against the ground applying some of his alpha power behind it. Brian bit back the whimper as the tremor shot down his hands into his neck and back and he glared at Dom. He was trying to figure out why it was so hard for Dom to accept that they couldn't bond and live happily ever after just yet - so much danger for them and Brian felt that Dom didn't see any of it especially when he was in the picture. "You don't see it do you?" Brian frowned frustrated.

"What I do see is a very skittish Omega who doesn't want to bond because of all this perceived danger around us. I want to make my claim official and we can leave together and live our lives."

"Dom you know I want that too but we can't yet! How many fucking times do I have to tell you the danger this is putting us in?" Brian yelled, not caring that Dom was practically sharing his breath.

"Maybe a few more." Dom said as he kissed Brian gently again working on easing Brian's anger. 

Brian groaned but pulled himself away from Dom's very talented mouth - which he was still planning on getting to do other things that he wanted - once they were safe. "Dom, no." Brian said firmly.

Dom let go of Brian completely and pulled on his pants before he leaned against the rock they were next. He watched as Brian sat up and rubbed his wrists and worked his own pants back over his hips. Brian stayed out of direct reach and Dom let out a snarl, “Talk.”

“You need to get the team and go. As soon as I pieced together that you were doing the truck jackings I knew my career was over. I can’t turn you in as you’re my alpha. I can just tell you to run and run far. I’ll have to run too but we’ll have a better chance at finding each other and surviving if we separate. If I stay with you the LAPD and FBI would find us in no time flat.”

“Brian I don’t like this...” Dom started in a normal tone so he didn’t make Brian anymore scared than he was already.

Brian glared at Dom and said, “You think I want to delay this moment in our lives? I don’t, but with the current circumstances it wouldn’t be right.”

“And when will be safe and normal for us? We’re not a normal pair mating, we’re much stronger than the others.” Dom asked with his arms crossed.

“I don’t know but it’s not right now.” Brian said as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

For once Dom could see that Brian was just as affected by not being able to bond officially as Dom was frustrated. He beckoned Brian over to him and Brian melted into his side. “I’m sorry Brian. Hopefully one day soon.”

“I want this so much Dom but we have to wait.”

“I can see that.” Dom chuckled sadly as he rubbed Brian’s back. 

“Tell me you’ll be able to get the team out and safe soon.” Brian said as he looked up at Dom.

Dom leaned down and kissed him chastely and pulled away so he could answer. “I can move us after Race Wars. While everyone’s attention is on the races we got one more run to make so that I can be in the free and clear.”

“Dom the truckers are arming themselves, please just go. Take the team and make sure they’re safe. I’ll find you when I can.”

“If I go now Tran Sr. will be pissed. I’m not worried about Jr. but Sr. will try and cause you all sorts of problems and I’m not putting you in any danger if I can help prevent it.”

“Be very very careful Dom. I don’t have a good feeling about any of this.”

“We will.” Dom didn’t make that a promise but he would try his best as he knew Brian was trying to save him and keep the team safe. Dom noticed the late afternoon sun setting and he felt fur against his side. 

He looked down and saw Brian curled up next to him in his wolf form and Dom took a couple of minutes to change into his own wolf slightly bigger than Brian’s that was a rusty brown red color and light brown eyes that glowed in the setting sun. Brian sensing Dom’s change burrowed deeper into Dom’s side taking in Dom’s wolf scent and whimpered. Dom curled around Brian and burrowed his nose in the nape of Brian’s neck breathing him in too. 

The two rested as their wolves that night knowing they were safe. Brian had made his point and Dom would have to go with it and hope they were reunited soon. Now that Dom had had a taste of Brian he didn’t know how he’d cope when they weren’t together and he was sure Brian felt the same way. 

Five days later seen one the biggest disasters Brian thought he’d ever see in his life. Jesse had raced Johnny Tran and lost. After that Tran was pissed and tried to fight with Dom but Dom pulled rank and Johnny slipped out of Race Wars to find Jesse. Dom waited til almost sunrise to hit their last target and he managed to leave Brian behind and Brian wasn’t happy about it. He got Mia to come with him to help him find Dom even though she wasn’t involved forthright with the jackings. 

By the time Brian found Dom and his crew dealing with a pissed off trucker who was armed like Brian had warned Dom about, Vince was hanging off the side next to the door screaming at Dom to save him. The trucker managed a couple of shots into Dom’s engine and one into the front driver’s side tire causing Dom to spin off the road and Vince to just hang on as best as he could. Brian looked at Mia and said, “Take the wheel. I need to get Vince off that truck.”

Mia stared at him blankly for a minute before everything caught up with her and she got moving. Brian was climbing onto the door of Supra and Mia took the wheel behind him and sped up to the semi. She followed Brian’s instructions and Brian yelled at Vince to calm down. He made the jump and grabbed the side mirror handle to steady himself. Vince growled at being shaken further but Brian ignored it - he was busy untwisting the cable wire they used from his arm. He heard the trucker fire a shot that almost hit his shoulder if he hadn’t moved right then and reload the gun as he finally got Vince free of the cable.

Mia pulled the car closer and Brian pushed Vince onto the car and he moved to the passenger seat. A few moments later Brian was setting himself up to jump back to the car when the trucker set the gun off again. Brian jumped and barely missed the new gunfire as he slammed onto the trunk and gripping the window frames and Mia hit the brakes and spun into the desert sand. Brian had Vince on the ground and his cell phone to his ear calling for an airlift when Dom appeared and heard the call.

Brian put his phone back in his pocket and he said, “You guys need to get out of here. Can’t have you here when airsupport shows up. I need as much of my story to stand up as I can.”

“We’ll be at the house waiting on Jesse.” Dom said as he pulled Mia up with him.

“Kay I’ll see you there. Now go.” Brian said as he tightened the tourniquet on VInce’s arm.

Dom leaned over Vince and kissed Brian not caring who was around. “See you soon. Call if you hear from Jesse.”

“I will Dom.” Brian said as he glanced at Vince getting paler.

Dom moved Mia along as he watched Brian keep his best friend and brother alive. Vince was coughing and trying to pull in air but it looked to be getting harder. Leon pulled up with Letty in the one working Honda and shouted, “Get in you two. I hear a chopper.” Dom and Mia climbed into the car and Leon spun back around to the LA city limits and Echo Park as they trusted Brian to get Vince to a hospital and be safe himself.

An hour and a half later Brian swung into the Toretto driveway as Dom was getting a shot gun ready and his dad’s Charger was sitting in the drive. Brian didn’t know what to do except pull his gun and he yelled, “Drop it Dom. That won’t solve anything.”

“Move out of the way Brian. I need to find Jesse before Tran does.”

“Not like that you aren’t.” Brian said as he released the safety on his handgun.

“Move your car Brian.” Dom’s tone told Brian that Dom would drive over his car but neither had to worry about that as both heard the little white Jetta’s engine speeding around the corner and practically parking halfway on the sidewalk in front of the house. 

Jesse jumped out of the car rambling, “....Dom I’m sorry. I thought I could beat him. Man what am I gonna do? This is my dad’s.” 

Both Brian and Dom could see Jesse was at the end of his rope like he’d been driving around town all night and still couldn’t come up with a solution. They didn’t have time to answer as bike engines sped down the street and machine guns started firing. Brian turned his gun onto the bikers and let a couple of shots go and then a sports car came by and Johnny released a full magazine into the retaining wall and front of the Toretto house not really caring who or what he hit. The last thing Dom and Brian remember is Tran’s laugh and Jesse’s screams.

Brian was the first to get to Jesse and found he had several shots to his torso area, three of them fatal on impact so he knew Jesse didn’t suffer. He glanced down the street and saw them turning a corner. He went back to his car with his own agenda - he didn’t hear Dom yelling at him or the sirens where the neighbors called the police - he just drove. He heard the Charger following less than a minute later but he wouldn’t worry about Dom, he wanted justice for Jesse. 

Brian caught up with Johnny’s sports car and as they rounded a corner at an intersection Brian fired into the car. The car spun out and hit the sidewalk and Brian stopped his car and he went over to check the damage - the driver was injured but not dead and Johnny had a nice head shot and one in his chest for good measure. Brian knew from those two shots that Johnny Tran was dead so he ran back to his car shouting at a pedestrian to call 911 while he caught sight of Dom and the Charger at the top of the hill. 

He caught up with Dom at a stoplight and Dom revved the 900 HP engine. Brian knew Dom wanted one last race so he let Dom set the terms. Dom said, “Used to race here back in high school. From here to the tracks is exactly a quarter mile. I’m going on green.”

“I’m right here with ya Dom.” Brian grinned. 

The light changed and both were off like lightning. Dom was pulling ahead so Brian used his first can of NOS to catch up and by that time they heard a train coming down the track. Brian felt a little bit of worry but he was going to keep up with Dom and they were going to get to the other side. The two broke through the guardrail and both were grinning and staring at each other until they heard a horn blare and Dom’s car caught the edge of a semi of all things and flew into the air. Brian slid his car to a stop and watched at the Charger flipped a couple of times in the air before it rolled to a stop in the middle of the road. 

Brian jumped out of his car and Dom was halfway out through the window before Brian could help him out the rest of the way. “Dom you okay?” Brian said as Dom gripped his shoulder.

“Just my shoulder I think. I’ve a doctor I can go to,” Dom reassured.

Both heard the sirens at the same time and Brian pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Dom. “Get going. I’ll find you when I can.” Brian said as he kept the pleading out of his tone.

Dom took the keys and looked over his Omega. “Stay safe and I’ll try and stay in Baja until you can get to us.”

“Okay.” Brian grinned sadly.

Dom pulled Brian into a deep kiss, pouring everything he felt into it and moved away quickly as the sirens got closer. When Dom was out of sight Brian changed into his wolf and headed for his house to get his other car and a bag to pack before Tanner and company could catch up to him. He was willing to give up his entire life to make sure that his Alpha was safe and he was going to run as far as he could go to keep them safer.


End file.
